1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a wristwatch display case having a watch-supporting cuff therein, which display case is adapted for releasable mounting on a carousel type merchandising display rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,273 issued May 9, 1972 to L. J. Crosslen and assigned to the same assignee as the present application and entitled "Theft-Proof Merchandise Display Having Holding Adapter" discloses a carousel type display rack for releasably supporting a display case. The prior art also discloses various types of display cases in which articles such as wristwatches, bracelets, or the like can be displayed. Some prior art display cases employ a rigid C-shaped or loop-shaped cuff to hold the article being displayed, but it is possible for the article to slip off of the cuff during shipment or handling. Thus, the possibility of damage to the article arises or, at the very least, the display case must be opened to re-secure the article.